Following!
by Anusha - Ahsuna
Summary: Someone follows Kol and troubles him. He don't know who they are! When he got rid of them, he thought its over. But... he don't know that its NEVER over!
1. My Life Saver

**In this story, obviously main lead is kol. And his siblings going to take place a major role too! Still i am working on the plot. So, please review your thoughts! Hope you like it.**

* * *

_Ohio_,_ Past midnight._

He is running as fast as he can. His legs are starting to hurt. He is panting but he don't have time to take a break. He turned into a narrow street. It's completely dark. He can hardly see what's in front of him. Why can't he see through the darkness? He choose a place to hide himself from them. _Them. _He don't know why those sick bastards are following him. He don't even know who they are. It's still a blur to him how he escaped from them at that bar.

He heard few steps coming towards him. He held his breath for few minutes. They entered the same street he is been. He saw 5 men holding something in their hands. They started searching every inch.

_Bad day. Bad day. _He thought.

He merely prayed not to get caught. _For god sake, you are Kol. why are you acting so vulnerable? _His inner voice questioned.

Suddenly, someone's phone rang. Kol saw a man answering the phone. He seem to be the _man-in-command _to these people.

"_Sir..,_"

"..."

"_Sorry sir, we lost him_"

"..."

"_He is hit with one, sir._"

"..."

"_We will bring him definitely, sir. I can assure you._"

"..."

"_Ok, got it. Sir."_

No matter how hard kol tried to listen to the other one on the phone. He just couldn't. _What the heck_. _Why couldn't i hear them? What happened to all my vampire abilities? What the hell is happening to me? _Kol thought.

* * *

"Sir, I saw someone running at the main street. Might be him" Daniel almost shouted.

"Are you sure?" The _man-in-command _asked.

He replied with a nod.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go"

They almost ran from that narrow street. Kol stepped out only after confirming that they are completely gone. He sighed in relief. He entered the main street and saw the gang running on the left side. So he started running on the opposite side. He don't want them to see him. So he tried to run fast. He cursed his situation for not able to use his vampire speed. _What the hell did they injected me with_? He thought rubbing his left side of his neck where he got injected.

"I saw him. He is running away from us. Everybody come on." Someone from the gang shouted so loud even kol heard him.

Kol didn't stop running but turned back only to see that all those men already started running towards him. _This can't be happening. Not Again_. Kol thought.

Kol heard them shooting. He saw a car which is parked outside a small shop. He managed to hop behind the car. Then he heard something hit the side-mirror. He peeked only to see something lying on the ground. _A syringe_.

_Oh the hell. They are shooting the same syringes they had injected me. One injection caused enough damage to me. I can't take anymore. _Kol thought.

He laid low behind the car and started thinking how to get rid off them by not getting hit. He saw a side road few yards away. _Its better to run that way rather than in a straight road._ Kol almost said to himself.

He wasted no time and ran as fast as he can. Its so dark. But he didn't hesitate to move along. But turned out he had no luck lately. "Oh barf" Kol blurted out. He stood there in despair. There is a wall in front of him. Its a _freaking_ dead end.

Kol heard foot steps behind him. He turned to face them. He saw all the 5 men pointing their guns towards him. _Great. _He rubbed his temple. He never thought he would be in this situation.

"Who the hell are you people? What do you want with me?" Kol asked them in a steady voice. He hoped that they didn't notice his fear.

"I am sorry. I can't answer that question" The_ man-in-command _replied more steadily than Kol, still pointing the gun.

Kol know that man is going to shoot him. What happens when he got hit again. He almost felt so damn vulnerable already. He can't take it anymore. He just wished something to happen. Like a miracle.

* * *

When the _man-in-command _about to press the trigger, his two men, who is standing behind everyone fell on the ground with a groan. Blood is flowing rapidly from their chest. Within a second, another two men hit the ground. More blood. Kol is watching this with his mouth fell open. His wish is coming true. Before the _man-in-command _could digest what is going on, something zoomed in front of him. He stumbles back but managed to withstand.

"No one dicks with my brother. But me" He heard someone say before he felt something on his chest. Soon, he fell on the ground.

Kol got the clear view of the person who saved him.

"I never thought i would say this. But, here i am. You are my life saver, Nik" Kol said plainly to his brother.

Klaus smirked.

"You know i don't like compliments. But if it is coming from you, hell ya, i am gonna take it" Klaus winked at his little brother.

"Please Nik, I am not in a mood" Kol pleaded.

Klaus never saw his little brother like this. So pathetic. They used to fight like hell, even for small things. They never fight to win. They just want the other to lose.

"Look at you bro. You are a mess" Klaus gave a statement.

"I know. I know. will you please take me to home?" Kol almost asked like an innocent child.

Klaus raised his eye brows in surprise. "Actually, no. I have some errands to run here"

"It can wait" Kol snapped.

"Why don't you go by yourself? Why do you need me?" Klaus got irritated.

"Because i don't want to go alone" Kol said calmly.

"What?" Klaus almost laughed. "What are you, ten years old?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Laugh at me"

"Come on! What the hell happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" Klaus suddenly concerned about his brother. He went close and kept his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I really like to answer. But i am too tired. I will tell you everything you ask once we get home" Kol declared.

And then continued. "We will take a car that is parked over there. But there is some problem with the side-mirror. I hope you don't mind since you are driving."

"Whatever you say, Kol. Lets go HOME"

* * *

**How is it? should i continue? Please review!**


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Klaus Thoughts: (_about kol_)

Why is he acting so weird? He seem so horrible. He used to be energetic and arrogant. But now he looked tired and mostly pathetic. Did something happen to him? Who are those people anyway? They don't seem like vampires. Vampires or not, his little brother will not be afraid of anyone. Not even to me. But what he saw earlier shocked him. His little brother stood there like a helpless person. Why didn't he attack them? So many questions! Ahhh! My head is burning.

* * *

While still driving, klaus looked at his little brother who slide onto his seat and sleeping like a baby. He really wanted to wake him up and ask him every detail. But he just couldn't. He is concerned so he let his brother take rest. _Rest. _Why would he needs rest? A vampire never gets exhausted. Definitely not the one like my brother. Oh no! Again with the questions? He closed his eyes.

He heard his little brother moving, so he turned his gaze onto him. Kol seemed better now, but still little tiredness on his face.

"I never thought you are such a sleepy head, Kol" Klaus teased him.

"I am so hungry. I need something" Kol almost ordered completely ignoring klaus comment.

"Well, i don't have blood bags. Since its still 5 am, its hard to find people on this road. But don't worry, i will stop as soon as i see one" Klaus assured him.

"For god sake, i don't need blood. I just want something to eat like bread, sandwich, even hotdog. Anything but blood" Kol blurted out and at the same time surprised to his own words just like klaus.

Klaus is so surprised that he just came up with one word. "What?"

"I don't know. It's just came out of my mouth. What is wrong with me, Nik?" Kol asked worriedly rubbing his temple.

"I should be the one asking that question" Klaus snapped at kol and almost said to himself, "This is going to be a long journey!"

* * *

As soon as they reached the mansion, still sitting in car, klaus immediately asked kol. "Since we are home, why don't you answer me? Who are those people? What did they do to you? And most importantly what did you do to them? And why the heck you are acting this way?" After questioning kol, Klaus took a deep breath.

"Why so many questions? First, let me get out of this car." Kol replied calmly and got out. And then continued, "Is elijah and rebekah home? I wanted to tell all of you at once."

"Why?"

"Cause no one can help me except my family" Kol snapped.

Klaus scowled. He can't take this suspense anylonger. Klaus and Kol entered the hall and saw elijah reading some book. Kol is so happy to see his older brother so he hugged him right away. Elijah, who is stunned by this, but tried to look calm. "Look who's becoming sentiment all of a sudden!" He managed to say.

"Believe me! I don't even know why i am doing this?" Kol said with no emotion.

Elijah stared at kol puzzeled and turned his gaze at klaus so he could explain him. Klaus shrugged.

"Elijah, is rebekah home?" Klaus asked cautiously.

"I am afraid, its no. She is at matt place. Why?" Elijah inquired.

"Can you please call her and tell to come right away. Its urgent" Klaus asked.

Elijah wanted to ask more questions but seeing his brother's face he just skipped his thought. Sooner or Later he is going to find. So he just obeyed.

"I am going to take a nap. Let me know when bekah comes." Kol said and went to his room without even expecting a reply from his brothers.

* * *

"Seriously Kol, How many times should we call you?" Klaus hissed as soon as he entered kol's room.

He saw kol standing infront of mirror, towel around his waist and by the droplets on his body shows that he just took a shower. He seemed better now.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't hear you guys!" Kol replied calmly.

Klaus controlled his temper as possible as he can. His little brother is definitely playing games with him. If he finds out there is nothing but all kol's act, he is gonna strangle him right away.

"Shall we go, Nik" Kol asked interrupting klaus thoughts.

Klaus nodded right away.

"What is happening, Elijah? I am having a great time with matt and you ruined everything!" Rebekah huffed sitting on a sofa.

Elijah who is pacing back and forth replied, "You should blame Klaus. Even i don't know exactly what is going on.."

Before elijah could complete his sentence, klaus and kol joined them. Rebekah is very happy to see her brother and hugged him.

"Finally you decided to show up" Rebekah teased.

"What can i say? I missed my baby sister!" Kol said still hugging his sister.

"Enough, both of you! Kol, sit. you two, sit." Klaus growled at them.

Elijah and Rebekah sat side by side on sofa. While Klaus and Kol sat on the other one facing their siblings. Elijah seemed tense, rebekah seemed confusing and Klaus seemed eager.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked.

"More than anything!" Elijah replied immediately.

"Well, Yesterday i saved kol from... what should i refer them kol... _humans?_" Klaus rolled his eyes to kol who glared at him. Klaus smirked and continued, "5 men are pointing their guns at our brother who stood there like an idiot. He didn't even tried to attack them rather seem to surrender. Isn't it bro?"

"All i can say is i am not an idiot, Nik" Kol blurted. Rebekah chuckled.

"You should have seen his face, Elijah. I am still reliving it" Klaus totally mimicked kol.

"Do you want to tell me what happened or not?" Kol asked angrily.

Klaus nodded hiding his smile.

"Yesterday morning I went to ohio to visit. I spent my day in hotel. I got bored and went to this bar at 10pm. That bar... name.. My god.. I forgot that damn bar name.. I got amnesia too! Shit." Kol rubbed his forehead worriedly.

"Amn.. What?" Rebekah confused.

"Never mind" Kol retorted. And continued..

"I am kinda flirting with this girl. I really wanted to take her to my room. But she is not into me(_Rebekah and klaus laughed and kol gave them a murderous smile_). When i tried to compel her, something hit me very sharply. Its a syringe. I don't know who did that or why... I don't have time to think. Soon i started loosing control on me. I saw few people running towards me. They don't seem like customers. I don't know how i got out of that bar. Next thing i know, they are following me. I started running so fast. I don't know why i am running away instead of attacking them. But i didn't stop. I tried to use each and every vampire ability. But I just couldn't " Kol stopped saying and saw his siblings expressions. Everybody is giving him a surprise and a question mark look.

"What are you trying to say,Kol?" Elijah asked still adjusting to the situation.

"What do you think?" Kol snapped."I am feeling like a _freaking _human"


	3. An Antidote

**This story is going to be very short!**

* * *

"What?!" Rebekah screamed in shock.

Elijah who recovered first from shock asked kol. "You are saying that you are feeling strange due to that injection. You mean you lost all the vampire abilities. So, you are human now?" He exclaimed.

"Not that I became human. But I feel like one"

Elijah gave him a puzzled look.

"I feel pain, fear and hunger, not blood. I feel weak. I wish i could rely on someone" Kol clarified. "Oh my god.. I sound pathetic"

"That means we can kill you" Rebekah said immediately in excitement.

Klaus smirked.

"After telling my situation, the first thing you can come up with is that! I never knew you have that much grudge on me." Kol said it with a bit sad and shock.

"Ok. Give me a second chance!" Rebekah asked and thought for a while and finally spoke. "Now we can compel you and make you do whatever we want." She almost jumped in joy. This time even Elijah couldn't control his laugh.

Kol who is watching them silently with a glare said, "I told you this.. not because you can kill me or compel me. I want you to help me" He almost shouted as loud as he can.

"Brother, You forget to say word _please!_" Klaus said trying to control his laugh. He surely know that his little brother cannot tolerate someone who is laughing at him. Elijah and Rebekah followed his example and tried to look calm.

"Ok. Lets discuss. How can a vampire become... uh.. feel like human? Are they witches? I thought you are good among witches" Elijah inquired.

"They are not witches. They are just humans. I don't know who are they? Never seen them in my entire life" Kol said plainly.

"Hmm.. You said about syringe. What the liquid in it look like?" This time Klaus asked.

Kol thought for a while and said, "Red. More like blood" He laughed at his rhythm.

"I know a witch, she is powerful, may be she can help you. I will contact her" Klaus said picking his phone ready to call.

"I don't think its magic, Nik. I guess its science. May be these people are some mad scientists who likes to torture vampires. More like Augustine society!" Kol said.

"How do you know about Augustine?" Klaus and Elijah are shocked.

"I gave him updates!" Rebekah explained.

"So, What do you want us to do?" Klaus asked cautiously.

"I want you to find someone specialist in blood... what do we call them? hmm... ya.. hematologist" Kol said thinking deeply.

"To do what?" Elijah gave him a puzzled look.

"To prepare an antidote!"

"An Antidote?!" All his three siblings screamed simultaneously in confusion.

"Yes, An Antidote. Let the hematologist do tests on my blood. And he can prepare an Antidote."

"I really don't understand what you are talking? But if it calms you a bit, them i will find one. " Klaus assured his little brother and stood up to go.

"Wait, I wanted to ask a question from the beginning" Elijah asked and continued when kol gave him a _what-now _look_. _"Don't worry brother. Not for you. Klaus, how did you find Kol in the first place?"

"Ya, I wanted to ask the same question. But i forgot since i am too tired" Kol reacted immediately.

"Its just our little brother_ luck. _I happened to be in neighbourhood. I heard kol's voice and by the sound of it, i felt something not good. And not to mention that, i went on time." Klaus replied.

"Really, Nik. My _Luck! _If you think, i have a good luck. Why the hell i am suffering from this?" Kol snapped and went out.

* * *

**It would be great if you tell me my pluses and my minuses. Thank you!**


	4. A non-existent bet

**Thanks for "Anna the vampire princess" for her reviews.**

**Thanks to mistspade and natebuzzlover.5 for keeping it fav.**

* * *

"Where is he going now?" Rebekah growled.

"I don't know. But where ever he is going, someone must escort him. Vampire or um.. human, our brother is always a trouble maker" Elijah said worriedly looking at klaus.

"Why are you looking at me? I have enough on my plate. Needless to say, one among them is finding a hematologist or whatever it is for kol" Klaus snapped.

"But he is vulnerable now. What if his enemies finds out that. Not to mention that everyone wants him dead except his family " Elijah tried to convince klaus. He always tries to salvage things. That is in his DNA.

"Don't count me in. I want him dead too." Rebekah huffed.

Klaus smirked.

Elijah glared at his sister. Then rebekah added, "Ok. Not Literally. But i can't go to escort him. I promised matt, i will meet him."

"I can't go either. I have plans with katerina" Elijah slightly smiled saying her name. And quickly added, "That leaves only you, Klaus"

"Really?! Even i have plans. I heard my girl friend, caroline came to visit her mother. I want to go see her." This time Klaus blushed pronouncing caroline name, not to mention mainly referring her as his girl friend.

But that happiness didn't last long for him. "Katerina is my girl friend, its obvious. Matt is our sister boy friend, that's obvious. But you saying caroline as your girl friend, that's unbelievable. I don't think so, she is going to accept you"

"I know she likes me. But some reason, she is afraid to accept it" Klaus, for the first time, opened himself to his siblings.

"Will you guys please do this later. You are competely forgetting about kol" Rebekah hissed. She is getting very irritated.

"yeah! Please klaus, go after kol. Later you can deal with your love life" Elijah pleaded. After seeing klaus approval, he quickly teased. "Hoping that caroline will atleast talk to you before walking away"

"Knock it off!" Klaus snapped and zoomed out.

* * *

Kol is so angry on his siblings for making fun on him. Now he realized how hurt it will be. He always made fun on others, humiliated them, not to mention torturing too. He find that amazing but never thought about others feelings. Even though they pleaded him, that only encouraged him to do more. _I am so sadistic. No wonder everybody hates me. _Kol thought.

He is headed to mystic grill. He really wanted to have vodka or tequila to get his mind off of his present situation. He cursed himself for not taking car. But he is too angry that he didn't notice how far he is already walked from his mansion. But he is too lazy and tired to go back for car. So, he kept walking hoping someone will give him a ride. He is so sick about his situation that now he can't zoom to grill or compel other for letting him take their car. _I want vodka or tequila more than anything. _Kol hissed.

He got bored and took out his ear phones and started listening to music while walking. Suddenly, someone zoomed beside him.

"Nik, Please leave me alone"

"I am just accompanying you, my little brother."

Klaus held his brother's hand and zoomed him to the grill. When they reached grill, klaus phone started to ring. He saw the displays name and turned to his brother.

"Kol, i need to take this. And i am afraid, i can't give you company" Klaus said.

"No probs. I wanted to come alone in the first place. You can go" Kol replied plainly.

"You are going to be fine, aren't you?" Klaus asked him in concern.

"For god's sake nik. Go already" Kol snorted and went inside the grill.

* * *

Kol find himself a nice place at the bar and started drinking tequila or vodka. who cares. He spent like that for a while. A girl who is watching him for a while, came and sat next to him. He is too sorrow to even notice that beautiful girl.

"ahem..."

Kol turned to see who it was.

She smiled. "Hi! My name is Daisy. And yours?"

Kol scanned her for a minute. She is so beautiful but not as beautiful to distract him from his sorrow. But he finally said with no interest. "Its Kol"

"K..ol.." She repeated.

Kol showed no interest on her. He gulped down his drink and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Daisy suddenly held his hand and asked.

Kol, who didn't expected this, stunned. "I need to go pee" He replied slowly taking away her hand.

He sighed when he entered the bathroom. He felt her gaze on him all through the way. He felt her behaviour so annoying. Truth is, if he was not in this situation he would have enjoyed her company. He came out of the bathroom after 10 minutes and noticed daisy still sitting there waiting for him.

"What the ..." Kol rubbed his temple. He went and joined her because he wanted to drink more.

"Tell me about you, kol?" Daisy asked curiously.

_My God! She is totally into me._

"There is nothing much to say. Only one sentence, My life sucks" He replied rudely.

"You are so funny!" Daisy laughed. She didn't seem to notice his rudeness.

_Oh Really! Am I?_

Kol just gave her a smile in return.

"Why don't you come to my place tonight?" She asked seductively.

_Did she just say that?_

"Why?" Kol asked. He definitely know why she is asking. But he just don't want it.

"Because, I really wanted to know more about you" She leaned towards kol.

_Can you believe her?_

Kol got irritated. He don't know why? but somehow he don't want her to get hurt. So, he can't just say no or yes. Then suddenly he saw caroline in the grill talking to some one over phone.

_Idea!_

"Just a second" He said to Daisy and headed to caroline.

"Hello caroline! I know I don't deserve any help from you. But i really need a favor" Kol asked with his charming tone.

Caroline, who was shocked by seeing kol at grill asked, "what?"

"You heard right? I need you to compel her... for me" Kol said to her pointing at daisy.

"Why should i have to do? You do it by yourself" Caroline snapped.

"I can't. I have this strange bet with Nik that i should not use any of my vampire abilities today." Kol clarified.

"And why is this concerns me?" Caroline asked folding her hands.

"Because if i use my abilities, i lose. That means, Nik wins. Do you really want my brother to win?" He asked cautiously.

"Ofcourse not. And neither do yours" She said callously.

"Don't give a shit about me. Doesn't matter i win. _Nik_ loses, caroline. He loses" Kol stressed his brother name a bit longer making caroline to think twice.

"Ok! I agree. Do you want me to make her to sleep with you?" Caroline questioned.

"What?! Hell, No." He made a grimace of disgust.

Caroline raised her eye brows. "Then what?"

"Compel her to stay away from me" Kol said.

She nodded and went to daisy. Kol didn't go with her and stood in distant and watched them. He can't hear them but hoped that caroline would do exactly what he said. He saw her coming towards him.

"Its done" Caroline said smiling.

"Thank you! I owe you one." Kol said and hugged her.

"Well, i will keep that in mind" Caroline said and waved him. "good bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Caroline

After saying bye to caroline, kol started walking towards mansion. He didn't feel like listening to music which he often used to do. After few drinks and all that caroline thing, now he felt relaxed. He almost forgot the situation he is in, the syringe and all that human feeling. No matter in which position he is, he will get adjust to it. He is so adaptable. Even when they first became vampires, he is the first one who really get used to it so quickly than his siblings. He really faced so many bigger problems than this, he handled them very smartly. Now he have his whole family attention, klaus and elijah will help him definitely. Soon he is gonna enjoy all his vampire abilities, he don't have to walk and he don't have to whine.

He entered his mansion while humming to his favourite song, he saw klaus sitting on a sofa so relaxed, glueing his eyes to the phone's screen. An idea flashed in kol's mind. Vampire or human, he is good at one thing. _Teasing his siblings_. Nobody is as good as him. Kol can only see klaus back, so there is no point that klaus can see him unless he senses him with his vampire ability. But klaus seemed so lost in his thoughts, his gaze never leaving phone's screen. Kol tiptoed until he reached the point where he can clearly see what his brother is actually looking at. Kol saw caroline's smiling face, as adorable as always. _No surprise_.

"She is so stunning, isn't she?" Kol asked clearly expressing his tease.

"Yeah" Klaus replied immediately without even thinking but quickly came to his senses. "Wh.. What are you talking about?" He stammered while hiding his phone.

"You know what" Kol said mockingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Klaus stood up, sliding his phone into his pocket trying hard not to make an eye-contact with his little _but bitchy_ brother.

"Are you gonna stand there and lie to my face, Nik?" Kol scoffed. "Ahhh"

"Do you want my help or not?" Klaus scowled. "in finding hematologist"

"Huh" Kol sighed. "Blackmailing? You are no fun, nik" He shoved his big brother and sat on the couch.

Klaus gave a satisfied smirk and he too sat on another couch facing kol.

"Speaking of him, did you find anyone?" Kol asked curiously. He is so desperate.

"No luck lately. But hey, dont worry. I already sent my minions to all over the country to find the right hematologist" Klaus assured him.

Kol leaned back and rubbed his face with his two hands. "Probably, all i can do is nothing but wait"

Klaus sighed.

"Hey, i almost forgot. I met caroline at the grill" Kol said carefully watching his brothers expressions.

Klaus looked up and met his brothers gaze. "go on" He managed to say.

"She really is great, you know. You really has a good taste of all" Kol said. He seemed genuine.

Klaus blushed a little to kol's words and gave an appreciative smile to his brother.

"I have been told that she came here to visit her mother. Did you meet her already?" Kol asked casually.

"No. Not yet" Klaus replied rather disappointed.

"She is looking adorably stunning, FYI" Kol said calmly.

"That's so tempting" Klaus murmured and stood up.

"Nik, where are you going?" Kol asked.

Before zooming out, klaus tilted his head and replied. "Where do you think?"

* * *

Klaus seated lazily on a bar stool, emptied his third glass and started spinning it in circles. He messaged caroline 20 min ago and didn't get any response. But still he is here waiting for her hoping for the best. For some reason, he know she will show up at any time. He really have no idea what to talk when she arrives. All he wanted is to see her beautiful smiling face. Ofcourse, eventhough she barely smiles at his presence. He ordered drink for one more. He drank it in one gulp.

When someone came and sat next to him, he turned to see who. _Caroline._

"Seriously, klaus" She scoffed. "A message?!"

"To which you didn't reply" He elaborated.

"But still you are here waiting" She said and ordered beer.

"Yet you came" He said and gave a charming smile.

She too couldn't stop her smile.

"So, why did you call me here?" She asked casually.

"I have been told you came to visit your mom. So, i thought of seeing you once" He said quietly. "How long will you stay?"

"I am leaving tomorrow morning" She said and took a swig from her glass.

"Why so soon?" He asked in disappointment.

"I have college to attend, remember?!" She said with a smile.

"You know, if you come with me, i can show you world" He said staring at his empty glass. He didn't dare to look at her. Because he obviously know the answer to that.

"Not again, klaus" She said.

"I don't understand. Why do you always push me away? Don't you think i deserve a chance?" He asked directly.

Caroline is stunned for a second but quickly overcomes it. "You did horrible things to my friends and you expect me to be with you?"

"Is that all you saw in me? only bad?" He frowned. "I thought you saw good in me"

Caroline sighed. She placed her hand on his and squished. "Ofcourse, i did. But you should understand me too. I can't just forget the things you did to us. I need time"

He looked at her. "How much time do you need?"

She smiled and raised her eye brows. "That's a nice question. We are immortals right. Maybe i can take a decade"

"A decade?" Klaus is shocked and complained like a child. "That's a lot of time"

"If you don't want to wait, that's ok. No one is pushing you" Caroline said as it was nothing to her, clearly enjoying the klaus expressions.

Klaus sent a silent glare to her. "This is your revenge on me for torturing your friends, right? You clearly enjoying it"

Caroline just gave a gentle smile in return. "Ok. Its getting late. I should probably go" She said and stood up.

Suddenly klaus held her hand. "Why can't you stay some more time?" He made a puppy face. "I don't know when we are going to meet again?"

"Nice try" She gently freed her hand. "Don't worry. This is my home town. Where will i go?"

She said and motioned to leave grill. Klaus followed her outside and gave a good-bye kiss on her cheek and stood there watching her untill she disappear. He didn't even noticed that someone stood beside him staring at him.

"I don't want to be nosy but... " She didn't even completed her sentence when klaus motioned his hand telling her to go away. He really in no position to listen to some strange girl talk.

But this girl didn't give up. "The more you pressure her, the more she drives away from you"

This time her words got klaus attention. "Whom you are talking about?"

"The girl you talked in grill until now" She clarified.

"Are you saying you eavesdrop that conversation?" Klaus asked with a face enough for someone like her to run away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. But i can't stop" She said with a smile. By judging klaus question mark face she continued, "You may find it very very strange"

"Try me" He said without any emotion.

She looked up and stared right into his eyes. "I can hear people thoughts"

With that, klaus mouth fell open. He wanted to say something but nothing came out. He lived thousand years but he never met someone like her. She saw klaus for a minute and sighed.

"Yeah, i kinda expected this reaction from you"

* * *

**Review plz!**


	6. Prove it

**Thanks to vishali and jana for their reviews and support. Reviews means a lot to me. Jana, if you want to read more stories just click on my name. You will find it more. **

**And thanks for everyone who is spending time to read this!**

* * *

"What?!" Klaus managed to say after being in shock for a brief moment.

"You don't believe me? Do you?" She asked staring right into his eyes. Even she don't know why she wanted him to believe her? She didn't say her secret to anyone. She is afraid that others may think her insane. But she always wanted someone to believe her.

"Yes, i don't" He said trying to be rude. "Do you make any sense?"

"Alright" She said calmly. "I can prove it to you"

"Why do i care?" He asked sarcastically. Eventhough he have this urge to know whether she really have that ability, he didn't show up. Seeing her disappointment look, he finally said. "Don't give me that look. Prove it, already"

"Great" She said ecstatically. "Think something and i will tell you what it is"

"Ok" He said. Suddenly his phone started to ring. It is elijah. He cancelled it and looked at her. "Now"

He stood there calmly staring at her. She narrowed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his mind. To her surprise, she couldn't read anything. _Impossible_

"That's impossible" She said in shock. "I didn't read anything. You didn't think anything"

"No. I did" Klaus said trying hard to hide his shock. He really didn't think of anything. This way, he wished to test her. Damn her, she really have that ability. Who is she?

"Don't bluff" She simpered. "How can a person control his thoughts?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus is confused.

"If i try to read people's thoughts around us right now, there will be numerous that my head may explode" She explained. "Our thoughts are just like heart beat. They never rest. So, what are you?"

He smirked. "Alright, you got me" He raised his hands in surrender. "This time i will surely think, Ok"

"Will see" She said mockingly. Again, she narrowed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his thoughts.

"_If you really have this hearing ability, you will smile gently now_" He thought staring at her.

She read his thought and smiled gently. A smile slightly popped on his lips but he quickly managed to hide.

"_...you can stop smiling now_" He thought. She quickly stopped smiling.

"This is how you wanted to test me?" She scoffed.

"No. I am just entertaining myself" He said with a smirk. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Nice try" She said. "I don't give my name to strangers"

Klaus scoffed. _Did you actually said that? He thought._

"Ofcourse, i just said it" She smirked.

Damn... Totally forgot her ability

"You should be careful around me" She teased.

"I have noticed" Klaus replied.

She chuckled. "I should get going. Its already late"

"Do you live here?" He asked in curious. "Atleast answer this..."

"Yes" She smiled. "And don't ask me any more questions. I will give you my name if we meet again" She said and turned to leave.

He just stared at her while she is walking away. Suddenly something striked his mind...

"Can i call you _mysterious girl _until then?" He shouted.

She stopped and turned to him. "Sure you can call me what ever you want" She shouted back and left him with a smile.

* * *

Klaus started walking towards his mansion. Seeing his face, it is so clear that he is lost in thoughts. He is thinking about this _mysterious girl_. He still can't believe that she has that ability. Who is she anyway? He really need answers. She said she can give him some answers if they meet again. Ofcourse they will. After all, mystic fall is a small town. More importantly, She might be useful for him.

"_90% of the people i knew surely hates me. I want to know what they think of me. There she can come in handy_" Klaus thought. A smirk came across his lips.

He entered a room where kol is watching a movie and eating popcorn. Klaus came and sat beside him in sofa. Kol quickly turned off tv and looked at his brother in curiousity.

"Well, well, Nik... I thought you will not come home tonight" He said offering klaus some popcorn. "Thought you and caroline will make out"

Klaus scoffed. "Yeah... in my dreams"

"What, you dream about her ?" Kol is stunned and then a wide grin appeared on his face totally imagining the scenes.

"Please..., don't start" Klaus tried his best to glare at his brother enough for him to stop.

Kol gave a satisfying smile and went inside. After 2 minutes, he brought a water bottle for him and a blood bag for klaus.

"Elijah called me and told that he found a top most hematologist in korea" He informed giving blood bag to klaus. "Will be here in a day or two"

"Good to hear" He said quietly, sipping blood.

"He said he called and you didn't pick up" Kol said and then asked. "Were you with caroline at that time?"

"Kind of" Klaus said and leaned back to sofa to be more relaxed.

"Will you tell me atleast what happend there?" Kol asked him in concern.

"As usual, nothing much" He replied and closed his eyes. He is not in a mood to share what happend with caroline. For a minute, he actually thought of saying about this _mysterious girl _to kol. But it only last a brief moment. Since when did he share things with others eventhough they are family. _Never_.

* * *

**Thank you. Please review!**


End file.
